


Golden Son Timeline (741-742 P.C.E.)

by The_Violet_Howler



Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [5]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, Spoilers, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Violet_Howler/pseuds/The_Violet_Howler
Summary: A loosely accurate timeline of the second Red Rising novel and other events taking place within the novel's time frame, pieced together from references across all Red Rising novels and comics.
Series: Red Rising Timeline Notes (Updated April 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560799
Kudos: 2





	Golden Son Timeline (741-742 P.C.E.)

**Author's Note:**

> Though the title of this timeline is focused on the events of Golden Son, it will also cover events that were happening during the period of 741-742 PCE., but were outside of Darrow's immediate narration.
> 
> Since we still have at least one more novel on the way along with two more volumes for the Sons of Ares comics, I will be coming back to add new details that are referenced in later works.
> 
> All sources are listed in the order they were published in order to avoid having to renumber them every time I add new information to the timeline. 
> 
> Exact dates are headcanons based on the assumption that Darrow's Triumph at the end of the novel takes place on March 15, 742 PCE. Days of the week were calculated backwards from the confirmation that October 17, 753 PCE is a Tuesday, on the assumption that the Society and Solar Republic still follow the same 365-day-with-leap-years calendar that the real world does, and that 740 PCE is a leap year. 
> 
> **Edit 4/7/2020:** While reviewing my notes on various timeline sources, I noticed that _Dark Age_ referred to the nine months Darrow spent in the Jackal's table as 270 days. Since that's 9 chunks of 30, I deduced that the three months Darrow spent being interrogated amounted to 90 days.

### 741 P.C.E

  * Lorn au Arcos and Venetia au Rein retire, leaving the positions of Rage and Morning Knight vacant. 



#### January

  * Darrow begins training at the Academy. [01]



#### May

  * Sevro and the Howlers depart Pluto on Mustang's summons. [07]



#### August

  * While refueling on Triton, Sevro is approached by Dancer and told the truth of Darrow's identity. [07] 



#### October

##### Wednesday October 26

  * After close to a year at the Academy, Darrow’s fleet attacks and defeats Karnus au Bellona’s ship and seemingly wins the mock war. [01, 02] 
    * Karnus springs his trap and reveals his extra ship, which he proceeds to ram through the midline of Darrow’s flagship _Quietus_
    * While Darrow attempts to go back for Theodora, Tactus launches the command escape pod without him.
    * Darrow is forced to bring Theodora and a squad of Grays along to the extra pod in his private quarters
    * Darrow attempts to use the pod’s spitTube to launch himself at Karnus’ ship in retaliation, but the controls are overridden by the Proctors.
  * With the war games ending in a Bellona victory, Darrow and his friends return to the Academy’s central hub for their graduation ceremony. [03] 
    * Darrow goes off on his own to sit in one of the gardens and brood. After going for a swim, Karnus and his family ambush Darrow and beat him on camera.



#### November

  * Sevro and the Howlers arrive on Luna. [06, 07] 
  * At Pliny's persuasion, Nero decides to end Darrow's contract at the Summit. [04c] 



#### December:

##### Wednesday December 7

  * The Augustan fleet departs Mars to attend the Summit on Luna. [04a] 



##### Wednesday December 28

  * As the Augustus household fleet arrives in orbit of Luna, Darrow is informed that his contract with the ArchGovernor will expire after the Summit. [04a, 04b] 
    * After settling into their assigned villa, Victra takes Darrow to the Lost City to meet with the Jackal and discuss an alliance against Pliny.
    * Their meeting is interrupted by a disguised Evey, who had come to the Pearl Club intending to kill the Jackal.
    * Darrow saves Adrius from the bomb Evey had planted and later goes to confront the Sons of Ares after years with no contact.
  * Harmony tells Darrow that Dancer is dead and shows him the full holo of Eo’s last words to her sister. 
    * Broken by the knowledge that Eo was pregnant when she died, Darrow agrees to Harmony’s plan to use him as a suicide bomber at the Summit’s closing gala.



##### Saturday December 31

  * The Summit Gala. [04d] 
    * Darrow attempts to go complete Harmony's plan, but cannot go through with it as he knows that it will not change anything in the long run. 
    * Instead he chooses to duel Cassius and publicly antagonize the Bellona. 
    * Leto au Augustus, Cagney au Bellona, and seventy-one others are killed in the melee. 
    * As the Augustan retinue flees, Fitchner debuts as the new Rage Knight.
    * Fitchner orders the group to return to the villa while he brings Darrow to speak with the Sovereign herself.
  * During his meeting with the Sovereign, Octavia wagers with Darrow to ask each other questions using the Oracles to gauge their truthfulness. 
    * Darrow eventually wins by forcing Octavia to deny in front of Mustang that she had planned to murder the latter’s family during the gala.
    * After Darrow is taken to guest quarters within the Citadel, Mustang gives Lysander to the Howlers to be used as a hostage.
    * While Mustang’s spies disable power in the Sovereign’s citadel, the Howlers free Darrow, revealing that Mustang had brought them to Luna in secret for an eventuality such as this.
  * Darrow and the Howlers return to the Augustus villa to find the rest of Nero’s retinue hiding from an Augustan kill squad that was in the process of sweeping the building. 
    * Darrow threatens Lysander to ensure Aja’s cooperation, allowing Mustang to pilot a Stork in for the survivors to evacuate.
    * While the Howlers are overseeing the evacuation, the Sovereign warns through Aja that they will hunt Darrow and his allies down to the ends of the Solar System.
    * Her message delivered, Aja brutally beats Quinn with her bare hands.
  * Darrow carries Lysander up to the Stork while the Jackal retrieves Quinn. 
    * As Adrius and Roque rush to save Quinn’s life, Darrow takes Lysander up to the cockpit along with Sevro, Victra, and Tactus.
  * After a brief conversation with the Martian ArchGovernor, Tactus offers to keep an eye on Lysander. 
    * Once he has left the room, Tactus brings the boy to the cargo boy, where he steals Clown’s gravBoots and escapes.
  * With their leverage gone, Darrow orders the ship’s pilot to take them towards the _Vanguard_ , flagship of the Scepter Armada. 
    * After he and Sevro load themselves into StarShells, Mustang fires them from the onboard spitTubes at the ship’s bridge.
  * Darrow and Sevro smash through the bridge windshield and send the Lune-allied Gold offers flying out to their deaths in the vacuum of space. 
    * To avoid having to vent the ship, Darrow inspires the lowColors to rise up against the Golds on board and take the ship for the Augustans.
    * After Darrow appoints Orion xe Aquarii as the ship’s new captain, the Lune loyalists attempting to break through the bridge’s doors are struck down by Ragnar Volarus, who offers Darrow his services as a Stained.
  * With the ship secure and beyond the boundaries of Lunar space, Darrow goes to join his friends as they disembark the Stork in the hangar. 
    * He finds Roque mourning Quinn, who has died from her injuries.
  * While showering after the battle, Sevro reveals that the Sons of Ares, particularly Dancer, who is still alive despite Harmony’s claims to the contrary, told him the truth about who Darrow really is.
  * After he and Sevro part ways for the night, Victra finds Darrow to inform him that Nero has given him the largest stateroom on the ship as spoils of war. 
    * Unable to sleep, Darrow heads down to the cafeteria where he finds Mustang sitting as she waits for a plate of bacon and eggs.
    * After his conversation with Mustang, he returns to his stateroom to find the Jackal waiting to discuss how the night’s events affect their alliance going forward.



### 742 P.C.E

  * Vega is born in a Blue Sect on the Rim [23, 24] 



#### January

##### Saturday January 28

  * The ArchGovernor holds a meeting with his war council to plan their next move. [08] 
    * Darrow proposes a multi-part plan to cement House Augustus’ power and reputation.
  * While his Imperators lead the Scepter Armada on a wild goose chase, Augustus leads a strike force to the shipyards of Ganymede to steal all of the ships. 
    * Mustang leads a raid on the Academy to abduct the students, while Darrow’s forces fly to Europa to convince Lorn au Arcos to join their cause.



#### February:

##### Saturday February 11

  * On Europa, Darrow meets with Lorn in an attempt to convince his old mentor to join their cause. [09] 
    * Lorn adamantly refuses to work with Nero on principle and reveals to Darrow that the Sovereign’s forces have already arrived and planning to ambush Darrow.
    * Darrow is unsurprised by this, and having known about the trap beforehand, orders the Telemanuses to engage the Bellona fleet and spring his counter-ambush.
    * When Aja arrives with Tactus and a squad of Praetorians, she believes that Lorn already conspired with Darrow. Lorn objects, arguing that he has no part in the conflict, but Aja refuses to let her old mentor remain neutral.
  * Darrow detonates the mine spikes he’d planted in the garden during his talk with Lorn as the Howlers rise from their cover beneath the ocean. 
    * With the mines taking out the Praetorians, Tactus and Aja flee. Aja escapes, but Tactus goes after where Lorn’s grandchildren are hidden.
  * Darrow manages to talk Tactus down and convince him to switch sides back to Augustus, but Lorn kills the other man as punishment for threatening his family. 
    * With his hand forced, Lorn brings his entire household with him when he departs Europa with Darrow.
    * As the newly expanded fleet departs for Hildas Station, Mustang arrives with news of Pliny’s betrayal.
    * After taking time for her to visit Tactus’ body, Mustang and the rest of Darrow’s council sit down to discuss their next move.
  * Darrow awakens in the middle of the night to find Mustang waiting outside his door. They spent some time together discussing philosophy before Mustang grows frustrated with his pushing her away. 



##### Tuesday February 14

  * Darrow tells Ragnar the truth of who he is and where he came from in order to convince the Stained to join him in the rebellion to come. [10] 
    * After retaking the Augustan fleet from Pliny and swaying the Augustan bannermen back to their side, Darrow calls for an Iron Rain on Mars.



#### March

##### Monday March 6

  * The Siege of Mars begins. Darrow, Mustang, Ragnar, and the Howlers fall in the Iron Rain and proceed towards Agea. [04a, 08, 09] 
    * After confirming that Octavia is hiding in Agea as he suspected, Darrow leads his battle group under the city walls through a tunnel the Sons of Ares had carved days beforehand.
    * Once Mustang splits off to take down the city’s defensive shields, Darrow and the Howlers take to the skies as they fly into the city.
    * Their suits are quickly crippled by a Bellona EMP, sending them plummeting into the mud and the riverbed below.
    * Darrow is able to cut himself free with his razor and helldiver reflexes and manages to save Ragnar and the survivors of their group.
  * Over Thistle’s objections, Darrow gives razors to Ragnar and the remaining Obsidians with instructions to take down the Bellona defenses at the city walls. 
    * With only Darrow and the Howlers remaining, they set off at a jog towards the Citadel.
    * When the shield comes down, Darrow takes off on his own to go after the Sovereign, managing to jump aboard her shuttle just as it lifts off.
  * Darrow manages to kill Karnus aboard the shuttle but is then subdued. 
    * Octavia orders Fitchner to execute Darrow on camera, only for Fitchner to betray the Sovereign and carry Darrow out of the shuttle to safety.
    * The last thing Darrow hears before he loses consciousness if Fitchner revealing that he was Ares all along.



##### Monday March 13

  * After a weak in recovery after the battle, Darrow finally wakes up. [11, 12] 
    * He and Mustang have sex, and later join their friends for breakfast.
  * That evening, Sevro comes to tell him that Harmony, Mickey, and Evey have been captured by The Jackal.



##### Tuesday March 14

  * Darrow visits Adrius and Victra in Attica delivering gifts. [13] 
    * While they are discussing the Augustan fleet’s war preparations, Sevro and a team of cloaked Sons of Ares storm the fortress and rescue Mickey, Evey, and Harmony.
  * After the rescue, Darrow meets with Fitchner and the Sons of Ares, where he reunites with Dancer. 
    * Fitchner tells the story of how he became Ares. 
  * Darrow goes home to Lykos, bringing Mustang with him. [14]   

    * Before Mustang's arrival, Darrow goes to visit Eo's grave. 
    * After Mustang arrives, he takes her to his childhood home. 
    * While Mustang watches the recording of his carving, Darrow goes inside and speaks to his mother. 
    * Mustang confronts Darrow in the tunnels as he leaves and flees to the Telemanus flagship in orbit to seek Kavax's council. 
  * That night, the Jackal arrives in Agea for the Triumph. [15] 



##### Wednesday March 15

  * Darrow’s Triumph is held in Agea. [16, 19, 22, 23, 26] 
    * At the presentation of the Triumph mask, the Jackal betrays them and has his Boneriders assassinate the banquet guests. 
    * Lorn au Arcos, Aggripina au Julii, Revus au Raa, Thesalia au Raa, and at least twenty-seven others are assassinated. 
    * After the massacre in the garden, the Jackal confronts his father and reveals his role in masterminding the murder of his older brother Claudius. 
    * Enraged, Nero denounces Adrius as his son, and in response the Jackal shoots his father in the head. 
  * While Darrow is loaded into a shuttle to be taken from Agea, Roque contacts Mustang in an attempt to lure her into a trap by claiming that Darrow and her father were being taken to one of his new ships because the surface was no longer safe. 
    * Mustang sees through the ruse and sends word to Orion and the rest of the Augustan fleet that a coup was underway, and that Roque was a conspirator. [18] 
  * Sevro and Ragnar discover that Fitchner is dead and the Sons of Ares base was destroyed, then rush to Lykos with the Howlers to evacuate Darrow’s family before the Jackal can get to them. 
    * Kavax and Daxo organize and evacuate the legions loyal to Darrow as the Jackal and the Sovereign’s forces take power. 



##### Friday March 24

  * The heirs of the Moon Lords kept in Octavia’s court as hostages escape Luna with the help of Mustang’s spies. [16, 19, 20a, 22] 



##### Sunday March 26

  * The Second Moon Lord Rebellion begins when the heirs of House Raa steal the 8th Fleet garrison from dry dock on Callisto. [16, 19, 20a, 20b, 22] 
    * The moons of Jupiter declaring their independence from the Core along with Saturn and Uranus. 



#### May

##### Sunday May 28

  * The Sword Armada attacks the Rim under the command of Imperator Roque au Fabii. [16, 17, 19, 20a, 20b, 22]



#### June

##### June 13

  * After his interrogation has finished, The Jackal consigns Darrow to solitary confinement sealed inside a stone table. [16, 19, 22, 25] 



#### December

  * Pax au Augustus is born. [21]



**Author's Note:**

> [01] RR Ch 20; “It’s supposed to age you fifty years in ten months and show you what your ancestors did to give you this empire.”  
> [02] GS Ch 01; “The one who asked me to stay as I bid her and Mars goodbye on her balcony almost a year ago.”  
> [03] GS Ch 03; “We reach the Academy in the ebbing day hours of my ship’s time cycle.”  
> [04] GS Ch 04;  
> [a] “A viewport peers into the blackness, where the ships of the Scepter Armada lie like giant golems in terrible slumber. We pass them on the last leg of our three-week voyage from Mars.”  
> [b] “It’s been two months since the day Karnus beat me at the Academy.”  
> [c] “The decision was made a month ago.”  
> [d] “The termination of the contract will occur in three days.”  
> [05] GS Ch 08; "Lorn au Arcos and Venetia au Rein both retired this year."  
> [06] GS Ch 17; “We’ve been here several weeks on standby.”  
> [07] GS Ch 23; “It took me six months on a torchShip to reach you. Three months from Triton after Dancer showed me the truth.”  
> [08] GS Ch 25; “We fled Luna a month ago. And we’ve not stopped running since, because the Sovereign was crafty, and her forces beat us to Mars.”  
> [09] GS Ch 27; “I have Orion set a course for Europa. It will take two weeks.”  
> [10] GS Ch 30; “Three days till Hildas Station.”  
> [11] GS Ch 43; “Since the assault? A week.”  
> [12] GS Ch 44; “I gorge myself on breakfast as my friends banter. We spend the day on the property.”  
> [13] GS Ch 45; “My ship lands in the early morning snowfall of Attica, a southern mountain city set on seven peaks.”  
> [14] GS Ch 47; “So I sit cross-legged, waiting for the sun to set, where once I waited for it to rise. When it does, the day’s waning light fills the bubbleGarden with a bloody hue. And then the sun surrenders to the horizon and night draws its star-pierced shroud over Mars.”  
> [15] GS Ch 51; “The Jackal noted her absence from the Citadel when he came last night for the Triumph.”  
> [16] MS Ch 02; “Three months of interrogation, then nine months of solitary.”  
> [17] MS Ch 10; “Sixty-three days.”  
> [18] MS Ch 20; “All this while Sevro and Ragnar were discovering that Fitchner was dead and the Sons of Ares base had been destroyed. And I lay paralyzed on the floor of Aja’s shuttle as everything came apart.”  
> [19] MS Ch 37; “Did the Sons of Ares rob a deep space asteroid warehouse in in March, several days after your escape? About four months ago?”  
> [20] MS Ch 40;  
> [a] “But nine days after my triumph, the children of the Moon Lords, who were kept on Luna in the Sovereign’s court as insurance towards their parents’ political cooperation, escaped.”  
> [b] “Two days after that, the heirs of the fallen ArchGovernor Revus au Raa, who was killed at my Triumph, stole or destroyed the entirety of the Societal Garrison Fleet in its dock at Calisto."  
> [21] MS Epilogue; “Pax was born nine months after the Lion’s Rain, as I lay in the Jackal’s stone table.  
> [22] https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ides_of_March “The Ides of March was a day in the Roman calendar that corresponds to 15 March. It was marked by several religious observances and was notable for the Romans as a deadline for settling debts. In 44 BC, it became notorious as the date of the assassination of Julius Caesar which made the Ides of March a turning point in Roman history.”  
> [23] DA Map; “The Planet Mercury. Continent of Helios. Commissioned by Sovereign Virginia au Augustus, 754 PCE.”  
> [24] DA Ch 02; “On the Rim, they believe the best pilots start at age ten and end at twenty. Vega is not yet twelve years standard.”  
> [25] DA Ch 36; “Darrow and the Jackal and the Two Hundred Seventy Days our messiah spent in the monster’s table.”  
> [26] DA Ch 91; “After I have received my debrief, I find Pax sitting with Holiday in the garden where my brother killed my father twelve years before.”


End file.
